


HAVANA（By KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	HAVANA（By KK)

Havana, ooh na-na (ay)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)  
There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh) 

董思成坐在餐桌一角默默注视着主位上的人，白衬衣穿在他身上似乎显得显得格外的有型，每一个动作在他看来都养眼的很，只是 旁边呱噪的女人比较碍眼。。董思成低头咬了一口面包 机械的咀嚼着，末了 刀叉一扔，对着主位上的人点点头 面无表情的说道“我吃饱了”。戴着金丝眼镜的人抬眼看过去 嘴角微弯，优雅的擦擦嘴角对着董思成招招手“先去收拾一下，一会儿我送你去学校”

“真的么？”董思成眼睛忽地亮起来，表情是突如其来的惊喜

“哥哥什么时候骗过你？”

“那我先去车里等你！！！”董思成飞速的跑上楼梯也不管管家在身后颤颤巍巍的喊着小少爷 小心一点，拎起书包就跑了出去

汽车缓缓停在学校门口，金道英抬手整理着董思成有些不羁的领口，微凉的手指偶尔擦过脖颈带起一阵酥麻，董思成缩了缩脖子 带起一阵红色，他揉了揉耳朵，声音微乎其微“那。。哥我先下去了”

“嗯，晚上我有事情，你乖乖回家吃饭，知道了吗？”

“哥，我不可以去么？”董思成扒拉着手指，抬起头 水光潋滟的眼眸让金道英神情微顿，他笑了笑“我去的地方不适合你去，乖一点，我答应你早点回去，嗯？”

董思成耷拉着脑袋点点头，推开车门闷闷不乐的下了车，然后看着汽车驶远，转过身拿起手机就拨了出去“泰容哥！！！晚上我哥是不是约了你们！！在哪里，我也要去！！哥~~我一定小心，不让他发现。。。”

挂掉电话，董思成扬起笑脸满足的踏入校门

金道英斜倚在沙发里，视线扫到李泰容不安份的眼神，只见他状似无意却时时刻刻都在环视四周 似乎在找什么人，金道英放下酒杯 摸了摸下巴。李泰容知道今晚董思成要来之后就一直坐立不安，生怕董小少爷用什么别开生面的方式登场，这万一要是让金道英这只老狐狸知道了。。。他下意识看过去，正好和面带微笑的老狐狸对上视线，噎了一下 然后尴尬的转移了视线

突然 舞台上的曲风忽变，将众人视线吸引过去。四周渐渐烟雾弥漫，灯光也变得迷离起来，只见一个带着面具的人站上舞台，依身形看来 是个男孩子。看到那穿了状似没穿的衣服，李泰容腾地一声站起来，眯起眼睛看过去似乎要确认什么，人群开始渐渐聚集，台上的人随着音乐轻轻扭动着身子，歌曲倒是熟悉 HAVANA，这首曲子李泰容听过很多次 也看过很多人的舞蹈，但是 没有哪一个能让他这么的。。。这么的 让人热血沸腾。。。

像是要验证他的感觉，现场在安静几秒后爆发了热烈的欢呼，口哨声和叫好声不断，不停的有人往舞台方向挤过去，性感的声线和撩人的舞姿此刻似乎融为一体，只是。。。悄悄看了一眼紧紧盯着舞台的金狐狸，李泰容咬碎了银牙 小少爷啊 我谢谢你八辈祖宗啊。。。

歌曲结束，台上的人对着下面挥手致了个飞吻便飞速的下台不见踪影，金道英面色阴暗的站起身，修长白皙的手指轻轻挽起袖子，顺手解开胸前两颗纽扣，只是轻扫了一眼，李泰容便赶紧挥手表示自己明白，不用解释 您老赶紧走吧，董小爷 您自求多福吧

董思成从后门溜出来时 先是不放心的左右环视一圈，他不确定刚刚头脑发热的冒险举动会不会被认出来，此刻 还是提前溜走比较好。见路边没有他熟悉的几张面孔时 董思成悄悄松了口气，大摇大摆地走向路边，拦下一辆车，刚要上车时便被人拦住，只看了一眼 董思成便觉得冷汗直流，“JENO啊。。。你 这么巧啊。。。”

“小少爷，少爷在等你”JENO笑眯眯地收回手，对着他点点头 一脸无害。知道逃不过的董思成只得乖乖的跟在他身后，内心偷偷给一会儿的质问编织着N个理由

开往金宅的路上，董思成缩在后排的一角，尽量减轻自己的存在感。金道英却并未看他 也并未说话，他的视线一直在电脑屏幕上从未转移，修长的手指轻轻敲打着扶手 似乎是在思考着什么，每一下 都敲在董思成心房上，失去了关注 让他不禁有些委屈 

车停稳之后，金道英忽略他 先一步下了车，董思成吸了吸鼻子 揉了揉微红的眼角，想要挪回自己房间 却被JENO再一次拦下，董思成眨巴眨巴眼，最终还是被送到了金道英的房间，想着又要接受哥哥的责骂，他有些挫败的耷拉着脑袋，下意识摸了摸口袋里的手机。悄悄摸出来 看到不知道什么时候李泰容发的短信，内容只有四个字“自求多福” 董思成对天翻了个白眼

金道英进来的时候，董思成还在埋头装蘑菇，JENO跟在他的身后 悄悄对着他眨了眨眼然后便退了出去，并且好心的带上了门，一时间 董思成屏起了呼吸，眼睛一眨不眨的看着那人一步一步走到他跟前 坐下。好看的手指微曲 交叉在胸前，金道英鹰一般的目光锁定他，在董思成挠挠头终于忍不住这气氛 “哥。。。” 金道英下巴微扬“换上”

董思成一顿，随即顺着他的目光看向自己身后，那里不知道什么时候 放了一个黑色的袋子，他走过去 连思考都没有便顺从地进了浴室，直到打开袋子拎出衣服的那一刻，只觉得腿都要软了 这是他刚刚在台上那件黑色镂空的衣服 ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3

视线游移半天，董思成始终无法说服自己再次在金道英面前穿上，忽地抬头看向柜子 ，咬了咬牙，一把扯下换上

金道英闭眼靠在沙发上 轻轻摩梭着戒指，听到门被拉开时 睁开眼睛望过去，眸中渐渐染上深色，让人看不清。董思成换上的 并非是他叫人拿给他的衣服，而是自己今早换下的一件白衬衣，应该 还带有自己的味道。董思成身形较他要单薄一些，所以 白衬衣在他身上松松垮垮的，露出了大半胸膛，更主要的是。。。金道英危险的视线下移 那双白花花的腿就这样暴露在外面，让他太阳穴突突直跳

董思成一小步一小步的挪出来，手指绞着衣角 不敢抬头看金道英的表情，鬼知道他为什么选择没穿裤子出来，直觉告诉他，或许今晚就是他和金道英关系更进一步的最好机会

“哥哥。。。”

金道英倚在沙发上，目不转睛的看着他，嘴角轻扯，不带感情的声音响起“喜欢跳舞？现在跳给我看吧”

“嗯？？？”董思成猛地抬起头，不是 这。。。他纠结的看过去，金道英似是不明白般点点头“需要音乐？”手指在手机上轻划两下，HAVANA的音乐便再次流出来，董思成轻咬着嘴唇，想要说什么，金道英的冷淡的声音便传入他耳中“要么选择的在我面前跳，要么 就去练习场对着他们跳一整晚”

听到练习场这个词，董思成不禁打了个寒颤，想到那里那群威武结实的大汉们，他摇摇头，后退几步 接受了第一个选择

纤细的腰肢被隐藏在宽大的白衬衣中，却并未掩盖他的风情，反而更添一种性感。腰胯用力轻轻扭动着，董思成紧咬着下唇闭上眼睛，干脆豁了出去。 原本有些不情愿的表情在此刻都变得勾人无比，金道英松了松领带 起身朝他走过去，宽厚的胸膛贴近董思成后背，带着温度的手掌覆上他的 双手紧扣住他的腰胯，两个人完全0距离的接触让董思成猛地睁开眼睛 瞬间有些怔住

“继续跳”

略带沙哑的声音打在耳边，温热的呼吸扑在脖颈间，董思成白皙的面容透出一层淡淡的红晕，他视线完全不敢乱瞄，音乐似乎已经完全听不到了，全身心的注意力都在那双手上。炙热的掌心带着灼人的温度，一点一点的在他腰腹有意无意的摩挲，每一下都带来一阵酥麻，董思成打了个寒颤，实在忍不住用力攥住那双作乱的手“道英哥。。。”

“不喜欢？” 高挺的鼻梁轻轻蹭着他雪白的颈窝“你去跳舞，不就是要给我看的？”

董思成那点儿力气完全无法招架如此来势，金道英的大手一只紧扣住纤细的腰肢，另一只已经顺着腰腹向上，绕着他的乳尖打转，董思成惊呼一声捂住自己嘴巴，脑袋摇的比拨浪鼓还快“不是不是，不是这样。。。我不是。。。”他是想引起金道英的注意，想要和哥哥谈恋爱，可不是这么快的进度啊！！！！

“嗯？不是什么？”微凉的嘴唇已经覆到耳畔，耳垂被不轻不重的咬了一口，整个耳朵充血 热到发烫，但是他不敢摸 董思成真的快哭了。。。“哥。。。哥我错了 我再也不去了。。。”

“我们思成怎么不跳了？累了？那休息一下吧~”话音刚落 金道英就将小孩抱起来坐到沙发上，董思成背对着他，整个下半身被人制住 牢牢的坐在了他的大腿上。此刻 另一只手已经转战到他身下，顺着内裤摸进去，董思成不自觉地仰起头 身子扭动着想要逃离这种掌控，被人握住命根子的感觉真的不要太难受，只是加重了一下力道 董思成整个人便老实下来，倚在金道英怀中气喘吁吁的呻吟着“哥哥，哥哥我真的错了。。。再也不敢了。。。唔。。。”

下巴被一双有力的手钳住，转了个方向 嘴唇便被咬住，对 是咬住。犹如饥饿了许久的狼，逮住猎物便直奔七寸 毫不留情的噬咬，董思成吃痛往后想要退开，却只是更深的埋进金道英宽厚的胸膛，换来更加猛烈的噬咬

手下的速度也在加快，董思成大脑已经完全混乱，不知道自己身在何处 又在做什么，整个人顺应了身体的感觉，直到颤颤巍巍的喷射出来。他迷茫的看着金道英退开的面容，依旧高冷不可攀，鬼使神差的 伸手抚上那张没日没夜出现在脑海中的面容，董思成傻兮兮的凑上去 亲了一下嘴角

“喜欢？”

“嗯。。。”嗯？？！！董思成瞬间回过神，抽回自己的手 迅速的摇头，只是却被人无视，拦腰抱起“那就继续吧”

“唔？唔唔唔唔唔唔！！！！”嘴唇再次被堵住，这次连衣服也被撕开了去，金道英一条腿卡进他想要紧闭的双腿中，轻拍他的屁股“老实一点”

被打了屁股的人睁着大大的眼睛，看着上面的金道英脱掉衬衣 然后 便是腰带 裤子，董思成伸手捂住眼睛，撇过了头，金道英看着他嗤笑一声“现在知道害羞了？之前 又是谁偷偷摸摸看我换衣服的？”

“你怎么知。。。唔”意识到自己暴露后连忙捂住嘴巴，董思成恨不得抽自己一个大嘴巴子，金道英拉开他的胳膊，低下头 鼻尖蹭到他的“小色鬼”

董思成撇过头不应声，整个人害羞的泛起粉红色，金道英没再理他 伸手抬起他一条大腿 另一只手则探向他臀间那紧闭的之处

私处被触碰的人像是开启了某处的开关，扭动着身子挣扎开来，金道英毫不费力地将人压制住，从床头柜拿出一管软膏 一股脑挤到那处，手指不停按压着，缓缓伸进去一根手指

“唔嗯。。。”董思成带着哭腔的呻吟丝毫没有动摇身上人的动作，手指渐渐加到三只，私密处扑哧扑哧的水声让董思成脸热，然后 他便感觉到手指被抽出 某一处硬物抵了过来“哥，哥 道英哥。。不行。。。真的。。。恩哼。。”

感受到那处炙热一点点的撑开褶皱，董思成痛的脚趾都蜷缩起来，他紧咬着嘴唇扭动着身子，却被人牢牢压制住，直到那处完全进入 金道英终于松了口气，董思成痛到手指紧紧掐住金道英手臂，折腾出一个个血痕，金道英却完全不理会，低下头咬上乳尖 ，下身也开始慢慢抽送起来，董思成的身子随着他的动作轻颤着

不知道被顶到哪里，董思成握起拳头尖叫一声，随即 便是每一次的律动都准确的冲着那一点而去，董思成被顶的整个人云里雾里，酥麻感贯穿全身 令他舒服到四肢都舒展开，全身卸了力气 整个人感觉要疯掉了。。。

“哥哥，再重一点。。。” 

“哥哥 再深一些。。。”

“喜欢。。。哥哥。。。”

金道英低头咬了咬他的嘴唇，似是很是喜欢从这张小嘴里吐出的淫词浪语，伸手握住盘在腰侧的小腿放到了肩上，又一次的猛烈顶撞。董思成的小腿微微打颤 他紧紧攀住金道英的肩膀，看向两个人相连之处，自己的私处微微红肿 承受着金道英的巨大进进出出，他水吟吟的眸子染上一抹红色，眼梢带上了撩人的风情，金道英一顿 轻舔了一下他的眼角

昏暗的房间内。只听得见啪啪啪的声音和偶尔的呻吟，两人接合处的白浊让董思成不忍细看，将头埋进金道英胸膛，伸出舌头舔了舔他的乳尖，金道英整个人一颤 随即便是更猛烈的冲撞，董思成自作孽了。。。

不知道过了多久 一股滚烫的热流射在体内，董思成终于喘了口气，他紧紧环住金道英的脖子，小声的唤着“道英哥。。。”

“困了？”金道英轻吻了一下他的耳尖，然后抽住性器 将人抱进浴室

董思成整个人趴在金道英胸膛上昏昏欲睡，金道英耐心地帮人洗着身子，小心的将他双腿分开，伸进两指抠挖着那处，董思成下意识的收紧穴口 金道英眼眸微变 将人又搂进了些，睡到迷迷糊糊的董思成忽然觉得自己腹部被硬物抵住，还未等他反应过来便被人扣住腰部 再一次贯穿“哥。。。”

“乖，睡你的。。。”

ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3 我不要了。。。。

夜色 还长。。。


End file.
